


The Passage of Time

by Serrucho



Category: Bermuda Triangle Colorful Pastrale, Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Idols, Multi, Puberty, Slice of Life, Underwater, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrucho/pseuds/Serrucho
Summary: Sonata is the leader of the mermaid music group 'Colorful Pastorale' and her life is fairly normal. But recently her body is changing and she will meet with new people and perspectives. Is she going to know how to overcome everything that comes in her way?





	The Passage of Time

_Beneath the oceans of Planet Cray, there are a ton of species that inhabit it, one of them are the Mermaids: Female specimens of human resemblence that can breathe underwater, some groups look exactly like regular human females, but others have a fish half where the legs are supposed to be. Mermaids have built funtional societies since they began interacting with eachother, and all of them share in common one thing;_

_They believe that the power of music is one of the most important thing in the world more than any other species. This has led into one of the most lucrative business and the biggest lineup of musicians and performers in Cray: Bermuda Triangle. A league of Idols that perform for millions in the greatest and biggest stages across the sea._

_Amongst all of them you'll encounter 5 friends raised in a rural town where no girl who was a native has archived to be an Idol before. These are:_

_-The composed and friendly leader of the group, with a Paris Green color fin: Sonata  
_ _-The calm and responsable "mother" in the bunch, with a Fuchsia color fin: Fina (and her otter pet: Poco)  
_ _-The smart know-it all that likes reading and begin alongside Fina, with a Blue color fin: Serena  
_ _-The joyful and active ray of sunshine thar shines down her friends, with a Royal Yellow color fin: Caro  
_ _-And last but certrainly not least: The shy and reserved city girl that wants to become a better her, with a Orchid Purple color fin: Canon_

_They set out to become a group that will sing together, fueled by the desires and aspirations that each one has, and making them work together. With the Bermuda Academy already passed with flying colors, and their purposal begin aproved by the local BT council, they set out to perform as: Colorful Pastorale!_

* * *

**We cut out to seeing Fina and Serena doing a practice performace inside a auditorium. Sonata, Canon and Caro were watching in the sidelines**

Serena: So the coreography goes something like this: You swim upwards until begin close to the moon cutout (which I used a carboard to represent) and end up suspended in the air, you'll start to fall and then i'll swim up and grab you. And then you only have to extend your arms like if you were flying but don't try to move after I grab you, and after we land near the ground we do a pose. You got it?  
Fina: I got it, Sis!  
Serena: Well then, let's begin in 3, 2, 1. Now!

**Fina swimmed further up and then stayed inmobile and started falling slowly. Serena grabbed her from behind with delicacy. Fina after that, opened her eyes and extended her arms, like she was pretenting to be flying in the air. And Serena was carrying her on and swimming around the room. Both landed after a couple of minutes and striked a pose.**

*Cheering Applause*

Serena: how good was our act?  
Sonata: It was Great! You did a really good job at evoking you flying around and carrying Fina.  
Canon: Fufufu, it felt that you really wanted to do it together.  
Poco: Piiii (Happy and excited)  
Fina: I want to do it again, and again, and again- *door opening sound*  
Producer: Good afternoon, my beautifull singing little guppies!  
All 5 Colorful Pastrale: Good afternoon, Producer-san!  
Producer: I'm going to take Fina and Serena now to another place if you excuse me, the concert will begin in a few hours.  
Sonata: Alright then.  
Caro: I hope you 2 have fun while begin onstage.  
Fina: We will!  
Producer: Ah! I forgot to mention. You 3 (Sonata, Canon and Caro) will also be having a live onstage performace in 5 days, and we also invited Irma as a special guest. I can pass you her contact number so you can plan to meet before the show. But only if you want me to do so  
Canon: Oh absolutely!  
Canon registered Irma's number on her phone  
Producer: See ya later you gals!

**Sonata and the other 2 that were left in the auditorium leaved the main hall and organized their stuff in the lockers room. Canon catched Sonata singing in a corner with a delightful voice, and stayed quiet watching in hide for a while. Then she spoke to her:**

Canon: Hi there Sonnie!  
Sonata: Ah... What are you- were you seeing me do that.  
Canon: Fufufu, yes I was.  
Sonata: Then please, mind your own business! I know you're my best friend but you can't go spying people from behind!  
Canon: That dosen't change the fact that your voice is a national treasure, or at least for me. *puts her hand in Sonata's left shoulder* And to think you didn't want to leave your hometown once.  
Sonata: What does this have to do with anything? Anyways, I texted to Irma saying if she wanted to go and have lunch and she accepted but she's waiting for me to give her the location of the meeting point. Do you know of any good food places?  
Canon: I haven't actually eaten in a lot of places where I actually liked the food, and there was this one ramen place that I visited during the time at the Academy but i've forgot the name.

Caro: What's up gals?  
Sonata: Oh hi! Didn't see you there but now that you're here... Any ideas on where to eat?  
Caro: There's this one place I went to eat after a rehearsal. It's pretty cool and they serve some tasty food, I assure you.  
Sonata: Do you know the direction?  
Caro: I think it was somewhere in Av. Azure, can you find it in your phone, Canon?  
Canon: *types into a searchbar* Oh! There's a couple of restaurants in that area, could you tell me which one of these-  
Caro: THIS ONE!  
Canon: Are you sure?  
Caro: It looks exactly like the one I went to eat. Unless it isn't, but it's no biggie then.  
Canon: Okay then, we're going there

**Canon sent the address to Irma by text**

Sonata: Aw yes! We'll swim to home quick and then we'll meet up

* * *

**The trio of friends arrived at a restaurant that was thematically traditional: A place with a simple wooden interior and decorated with possesions that came from the family that owned the establishment. The place was at medium capacity, and had all kinds of people eating in the moment where the 3 arrived, from 2 mermothers taking her daugther with them, to a Beluga hanging out in the corner eating his meal.**

**Colorful Pastorale, despite having just started their Idol career, had amassed a huge following in their origin region (Atlantia). So they had to wear a disguise to keep them safe from the droves of fans that would ask about many things if they just casually saw them in a public spot. Sonata, Canon and Caro were wearing their school uniforms from their time at the academy and some sunglasses. Sonata also made her hair a full on Ponytail instead of her usual small tied up tuft.**

Sonata: Is this how the place actually looks, Caro?  
Caro: Yes, my eyes are like cameras in a way, I can take a picture in my head and store it on my memory.  
Sonata: That's just called good memory, you Trout.  
Caro: How did you call me again?  
Sonata: A TROUT!  
Caro: Take that back!  
Sonata: *breathes in* Okay, I take it back. But we should not try to drive attention to us.  
Caro: Where's Irma anyways?  
Canon: She just texted me that she's here. And she's currently looking around the place for us

**A Mermaid with brown hair, green eyes, a pair of glasses, a casual shirt, a yellow skirt and a Orange tail and fluke that midly faded in color tone from the waist below, suddenly standed and analyzed the group of girls and decided to sit down behind Caro**

Caro: Are you Irma?  
Irma: Yes! *does a reverence* The one and only.  
Sonata: Hello Irma, we heard that you are going to perform alongside us this Sunday, and we wanted to meet here so we could learn about you and also know if you would actually like to perform with : If you want I could introduce myself.  
Sonata: Yeah, we'll love to hear about it. Right, girls? *gives a menacing stare*  
Canon Caro: Yes Sona-san. Yes Irma-chan.

Irma: So I was born in a troubled town in the warm regions of the underseas. My mother was a gardener and she wasn't convinced by me wanting to be an idol at first. But she changed her mind when...

Caro (in her head): God she already started explaining and I just don't care.

**Some minutes later  
**

Irma: And then I graduated and everyone was so proud of me! I separated from my Etoile performance group and became a solo artist. They accepted me to be an oficial Bermuda Triangle Idol. and now, 1 year later, I am still here realizing my dream of begin an idol.  
Sonata: What an interesting backstory, Irma-san.  
Caro: *yawns* Could you just give us a quick 3 word resume on your personality?  
Irma: People usually say i'm a little clumsy but also inspired and energetic!  
Caro: Ah really?  
Sonata: It seems like you're pretty alike in terms of personality.  
Caro: I still think we're kinda polar oposites.  
Sonata: Well if you insist.  
Canon: SONNIE-SAN! 10 minutes have passed already and no one has come to take our order yet. I am starting to feel hungry!  
Sonata: Yes Cano-chan, just wait a little. *sees a waitress and breathes in* HEY! WE'RE WAITING TO BE ATTENDED.  
Restaurant Waitress: I'll come to serve you. Just give me a second or two.

**The waitress came in front of the girls to take their order. Her tail pattern looked like a zebra while the color of it was Burgundy with White stripes all over it, and her hair was a Bright Red with a loose hairstyle. The uniform that she was wearing also had a plate that said ''Hi, I'm Ariane''**

Ariane (Restaurant Waitress): May I take your order?  
Caro: *opens menu* Yeah I-  
Sonata: Woah there you remember right?  
Caro: Ah yes the... diet. (Aww, I really wanted a parmesan)  
Sonata: We'll order 2 sandwiches with greens only for me and the girl with the Orange hair. and what do you 2 want?  
Irma: Regular Rice bowl, please!  
Canon: Could I have a basket of fries covered in cheddar?  
Caro: AWWWWW  
Ariane: Well then, your order will arrive in a whim, you just wait here.

Sonata: I'm sorry Caro. But you know-  
Caro: That i'm an idol and I gotta keep my body fit so I later don't have to face problem in our gym training. Yeah, yeah.  
Sonata: Canon is allowed to eat whatever she wants because she did respect her diet for at least 13 days prior to today. You dared to eat almost an entire turkey by yourself some days ago. I also had my dosis of junk food this week so be thankful that your leader is on the same boat as you.  
Caro: YOUR LEADER? WE'RE A GROUP OF POPSTARS NOT A DICTATOR AND HIS REGIME YOU PIECE OF... CARP  
Sonata: *gasps* WHAT DID YOU... uhhh *looks around the place* say?  
Caro: THAT YOU SHOULDN'T BE MONITORING MY ACTION JUST BE-  
Sonata: *shuts up Caro by putting her finger in front of her mouth and whispers* shhhhh! We said ''no things that could drive attention to us''  
Caro: Okay but hear me out: You're a great friend but not a leader. You don't know how to do 2 or more-way decisions of even the simplest of things, you took 2 minutes to choose a candy to buy just some days ago, and you haven't done anything that only you could do as a leader on your own. Most of the stuff you did as a leader would have happened anyways if Fina or Serena had taken the lead.  
Sonata: R-really? Am I that bad of a leader for this group?  
Caro: I'm not saying that you're a bad leader per se, but nothing that really combines your true self person and personality with an action that benefits your group cause. I was forced to be in a Coral Arrangement group during the Academy, but do you remember my 2nd year group project?  
Sonata: The one where you made them look like caricature faces?  
Caro: That one! It wasn't exactly the most elaborate concept, but it was something only I could come up with. It had my flair, which may not be different enough from a clown but it was still something mine and only mine.  
Sonata: It's kinda wierd hearing this kind of complaint from you about how I am not doing my job well.  
Caro: I may not be the smartest and most aware person in the planet, but at least I don't take minutes on deciding over ordinary candy.  
Sonata: Is that supposed to be a roast?  
Caro: Not really, even I throught that was a weak response.  
Sonata: Whatever...  
Ariane: Here's what you've ordered! Dig in and let me know when have you finished.  
Sonata: Yes lady...

**Canon started eating her fries and enjoying them with joy, Irma was also trying to finish her plate as fast as she could, Caro tried to tolerate her offering but Sonata just refused to even touch her food. She seemed sad, probally because of her recent disscusion with Caro.**

Canon: Hey Caro! Do you want some of my fries?  
Caro: I have to consult Sonata if she wants to let-  
Sonata (In a sad tone): Go ahead, eat some but not much  
Caro: Uhhh... Thanks?  
Irma: C'mon you sad little tuna. It's not that bad.  
Sonata (In a sad tone): It is.  
Irma: There's always something worth apreciating, like your food.  
Sonata (In a sad tone): If you want me to eat this so badly then I will. *takes a bite out of the sandwich*

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER**

**Irma, Sonata, Canon and Caro finished their meals, they have paid upfront but Irma decided to shell out some tip for the waitress. They leaved the establishment afterwards and after that, Irma parted ways from the 3 Colorful Pastrale members, she exclaimed ''See you Sunday!'' which then Caro and Canon weaved their hands to say goodbye but not Sonata at first. Canon shaked her hand to get her to wave and she started doing it.**

**They traveled back to the center of Atlantia and returned home and met up with Fina and Serena again. After that and during dinner, the 2 (Shell)sisters went on about their day performing onstage while Caro and Canon talked about their afternoon lunch session with Irma. Sonata was surprisingly silent today but still ate her food. She wasn't exactly the one who talked the most in the table but she didn't do anything in that period of time other than eating and saying thanks to Fina for the cook. Everyone went to sleep afterwards but Sonata couldn't actually get calm enough internally, so she moved to the couch to see the night sky in the window. The girl's producer was about to do the final check-in on them before the day ended.**

Producer: Is there anyone awake there?

*opens the door gently*

Producer: Aww! She fell asleep in the couch my dearie, oh! She's not covered, and there's clearly winter climate outside so i'm going to find a blanket quick.

**Producer sneaked in the second room and encountered one clean and unused bedcover. She placed it over Sonata afterwards  
**

Producer: Good Night. My sweet maiden of the shallow depths...  
Sonata: *wakes up* huh?  
Producer: eh?  
Sonata: Producer-san is it you? Can we talk?  
Producer: What happened?  
Sonata: Well I got hit by some words today, i'm thinking about how I am an unremarkable leader of this group and that I should improve on that and...  
Producer: Don't worry about that, just go back to sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow between the two of us.  
Sonata: Uh. Thanks! Good night to you too.  
Producer: *giggles* Thanks my dearie.

_**end of chapter 1** _


End file.
